Yen Sid (Kingdom Hearts)
Summary Master Yen Sid is a powerful sorcerer who made his Disney debut in Fantasia. He appears in Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts coded and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance as a retired Keyblade Master, renowned for his wisdom and command over the arts of magic; though no longer an active Keyblade Master, he still keeps a close watch on the balance between Light and Darkness. He was once Mickey Mouse's master, and taught him everything he knows of magic and the Keyblade. His name is a reverse anagram of "Disney", as a tribute to Walt Disney himself. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | Possibly 3-A Name: Yen Sid Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Wizard, Former Keyblade Master Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Advanced Magic, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Barrier Creation (Via Magic and Light Manipulation), Smoke Manipulation (Can create cosmic smoke to locate a person), Creation and Summoning (Can summon objects of his with a simple hand motion), Illusion Creation (Created images of Heartless, Nobodies and Organization XIII with a way of his hand), Precognition (Can ask the stars for guidance and predict the conditions of the present and the future), Age Manipulation (Turned back the ages of Sora and Riku a year in the Sleeping Worlds so that they could relearn how to use a Keyblade), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel (Can travel and teleport himself and other beings to other worlds without a vessel or help from the Heartless), Nonexistent Physiology, Existence Erasure (Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Nobodies, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Regeneration Negation (Unknown, can harm Heartless in a fashion that prevents them from coming back), Immortality Negation (Types 5 and 8. The Keyblade is the only weapon capable of releasing the "hearts" of the Heartless, and it was shown it can also destroy the skeletal forms of the pirates despite being neither alive nor dead), Resistance to Curse Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Due to not being apart of the worlds he travels in, Yen Sid is unaffected by the laws of those worlds, such as when the curse medallion did nothing to Sora, Goofy, and Donald, despite the latter being greedy.), Absorption, Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Heartless, which passively kill and absorb things around them), Data Manipulation (Ansem The Wise stated that the "heart" cannot be contained by data, and that the process itself would be incalculable), Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless), Darkness Manipulation, Corruption, Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (The Realm of Darkness has been stated to eradicate existence itself within it, and anyone who's traveled there have never returned, Ansem the Wise by being in the Realm of Darkness was losing his sense of self and memories, having to give into his hatred to survive, Aqua not long after being in the Realm of Darkness lost the will to continue, and needed to stay true to her friends to fight it) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Stronger than the likes of Sora. Is regarded with awe by powerful Keyblade Masters like Terra, Ventus and Aqua as well as Master Eraqus and is comparable to the latter) | Possibly Universe level (Should be comparable to Mickey, Sora and the Guardians of Light. Was able to part an immense army of heartless with a mere gesture of his hands and hold them off long enough to allow the Guardians of Light to advance through them without any exertion) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Shouldn't be much slower than Keyblade Masters like Mickey) Lifting Strength: At least Class M Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (Comparable to the likes of Master Eraqus) | Possibly Universal Class (Should be comparable to the Guardians of Light) Durability: At least Large Star level | Possibly Universe level Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, far higher via Magic Standard Equipment: Star Seeker (formerly), His Hat Intelligence: Extremely High. Yen Sid is an extremely powerful and knowledgable being who holds great mastery over magic. As a former Keyblade Master, he possesses a great degree of knowledge about the worlds as well as the forces of Darkness and Light and beings like the Heartless and the Nobodies. He is also an excellent teacher, as he was the one who trained King Mickey until he became a powerful Keyblade Master himself. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Illusionists Category:Precognition Users Category:Age Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Good Characters Category:Wizards Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Square Enix Category:Disney Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3